


A Baby Angel

by Sapphire_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Marie/pseuds/Sapphire_Marie
Summary: Cas gets de-aged after a witch hunt and Dean, Sam, and Gabriel have to take care of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written and I know the characters are out of character and it probably doesn't make much sense, but I'm proud of it. Please comment and leave Kudos, I would really appreciate it.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel nearly tripped down the stairs of the Bunker while trying to get to their designated beds. They had just come back from a nasty witch hunt. 6 witches are neither easy nor fun to kill. It was a 2 week long hunt and everyone was exhausted. Luckily, there were only minor injuries. “My bones feel like jelly and my muscles are aching!” Dean complained while walking to his and Cas’ bedroom. They had been together for about six months now. After what felt like forever, Dean and Cas finally confessed their feelings for each other when a man was incessantly flirting with Cas. Dean couldn’t handle seeing someone other than him being with Cas. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and looked in his brilliant blue eyes with a smirk on his face and said, “You know, I think a shower would really help to soothe my body. Wanna join?” “All right, I’m out of here. Good night guys. Don’t be too loud!” Sam called as he walked down the hall to his room to join his own Angel. “Looks like we’re all alone” Dean purred in Castiel’s ear. “You know, I think I will take you up on your offer” Cas replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Dean smiled and pulled Cas towards their room. Obviously, Dean and Cas didn’t get much cleaning done in the shower. Cas got out to finish his nightly routine while Dean finished washing up. Cas pulled on a pair of clean boxers and flopped on the queen sized bed. Although he’s an angel, Cas has taken a liking to sleeping, as long as he’s with Dean at night. Cas and Dean always cuddle before going to bed as a way to show their love for each other with no one around. Dean came out of the bathroom, also with a clean pair of boxers on, and the sight he saw melted his heart. Dean must’ve been in the shower for longer than he thought because there was Cas, curled up on their bed sleeping. He was also cuddling a pillow which Dean thought was absolutely adorable. Dean carefully crawled onto his side of the bed as Cas began to stir. “Dean?” Cas said sleepily. “Hey Angel...you fell asleep,” Dean replied, sitting up. “Oh...sorry,” Cas said moving closer to the top of the bed. Dean took the pillow from Cas putting it behind him instead. “Cas it's alright” Dean said, opening his arms for Cas to lay in. Cas happily accepted the invitation and laid his head down on Dean’s chest by his shoulder. Dean began lightly stoking Cas’s back, slowly lulling Cas back to sleep. “I love you so much Dean '' Cas said already half asleep. “I love you too Cas” Dean replied before kissing the top of Cas’s soft hair. Not long after, they both succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke to the sound of sniffling in the room. “Cas?” he asked. A light gasp and shuffling prompted Dean to fully wake and sit up. He looked around the room for the source of the noises. “Cas...C’mon. Where’d you go?” Dean asked again, starting to worry. A whimper came from underneath the desk in the bedroom. Dean grabbed his Colt and armed himself with it. He carefully walked to the other side of the room and glanced under the desk. A little boy, about 2 years old with a head full of black hair, was curled up with his knees to his chest. Dean noticed that he had an unmistakable trenchcoat pooling around him. “Cas…?” Dean whispered. The little boy cautiously lifted his head to meet Dean’s green eyes. The boy had milky white skin and unmistakable brilliant blue eyes. He had tear tracks running down his round face and was slightly shaking. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he knelt down to be level with the child. “Cas, is that you?” Dean asked, his voice barely audible. The child slowly nodded which moved his dark hair. Cas was still shaking and as soon as Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder, he flinched. Dean’s heart clenched at the sight of his Angel being scared of him. He drew his hand back and said “Hey, Cas...it’s me...Dean”. Dean desperately wanted to help Cas but he didn’t know how to when Cas was so scared. Dean took a deep breath and relied on his instincts from when he had to raise Sam. “D-Dean?” Cas replied shakily. Dean smiled at the recognition. “Yeah, it's me,” Dean said. Cas immediately launched himself out from under the desk and into Dean’s arms. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, pulled him closer, and whispered soft reassurancing words in his ear while Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Dean and Cas sat there for a while before Cas eventually fell asleep. Dean lifted Cas up into his arms with the trenchcoat wrapped around him and quickly sent a text to Sam about their situation. Dean tried to lay Cas down on the bed to get more sleep but Cas gripped his tiny hand into Dean’s shirt and started whimpering again. “No, Dean! No!!” Cas cried. Cas’s words caused warmth to spread through Dean’s chest. Dean stood back up and cuddled Cas to his chest. “Shh…it’s okay Cas. I won’t leave you. You can come with me.” Dean said soothing Cas before carrying him out of their room to find Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sam?” Dean called as he made his way through the Bunker. Cas still had his head buried in Dean’s shoulder, although he was no longer crying. He was still frightened but he knows that he can trust Dean with his life. “I’m in the library!” Sam was heard yelling back. Dean rubbed Cas’ back and whispered in his ear, “Shh...I got you Cas. I’m here.” Dean saw Sam reading through many different books at one of the tables. “Hey Sam” Dean said as Sam’s head popped out of his book. Sam could see the worry lines on Dean’s face as he walked up to him. “Dean. What happened to him?” Sam asked, his mind filling with concern. Dean took a breath as anxiety took over his eyes and he began to speak. “Umm, I’m not exactly sure, but I’m thinking it’s got something to do with those witches we took down the other day”. Sam nodded his head and said, “Okay, well do you remember anything strange happening?”. Dean thought for a minute before saying, “Wasn’t Cas there before we arrived?”. Sam crossed his arms and said, “Yeah, he was. What happened when he was there by himself?”. “I’m not sure but I guess we’ll have to see if he remembers,” Dean said. He was very reluctant to talk to Cas about what had happened but knew that there was no way around it. Before Dean could say anything he heard Cas whimpering. “Hey...Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked Cas. He waited for an answer until he felt warmth growing on his stomach. Oh, that’s what was wrong. Cas began crying again and Dean rubbed his back again. “It’s alright Cas, I’m not mad,” Dean said. Sam just stood there feeling uncomfortable. He’s surprised that Dean didn’t freak out. With anyone else he would have. Dean must really love Cas. “Okay, I’ll go to the store and get Cas the things he needs while you stay here with him and try to find something about age regression in one of your books,” Dean said. “Okay that sounds good,” Sam replied. Dean made a move to pull Cas off of him, but Cas began to scream and cry. Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and left Cas on his shoulder. Dean stroked Cas’s back and said to Sam,”Okay, new plan. I’ll clean Cas up and you try to find some kids clothes that the Men of Letters might have left.” Sam nodded and went off to look. “Okay Cas, let’s get you cleaned up,” Dean told Cas and he just nodded his head with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Dean went to the bathroom that he and Cas shared. Dean sat Cas on the sink, took the trenchcoat off, and threw it in the hamper to clean later. Dean realized that he should probably give Cas a bath instead of just wiping his legs off. He turned on the bath water and made sure it was at a good temperature. “What you doing?” Cas quietly asked. Dean walked back over and said "You are going to take a bath". Cas smiled and Dean stripped down to his boxers. He picked up Cas and lowered him into the bathtub. Cas splashed around for a little bit before Sam dropped off some clothes he managed to find. Sam wasn't upset that Cas only wanted to be with Dean because he knew he would be the same way if it was Gabriel. Dean went back to washing Cas. He grabbed some of his body wash and rubbed it over Cas before washing it off. Cas' skin was so soft and smooth. Dean decided to wait until he got baby shampoo before washing Cas' hair. Dean wrapped Cas up in a fluffy towel before putting him in the white shirt and blue jeans that Sam found. He used a small towel to act as a diaper until he could go shopping. Dean walked back into the library with Cas where Sam was combing through more books. "Okay, I guess I'll take Cas to the store with me while you look through the books," Dean said. Sam agreed and Dean walked out to the Impala. Dean didn't have a car seat so he had to drive with one hand while the other securely held Cas on his lap. He had to drive a hell of a lot slower than he normally does. He would never risk harming Cas though. Den carried Cas into the store and got a cart to carry everything in. He put Cas in the front and went off to find the baby aisles. 45 minutes later, Dean had gotten 10 pairs of socks and underwear, 2 pairs of shoes, 7 pairs of pants, 7 shirts, 2 hoodies, a winter coat, and 4 pairs of pajamas. He also got a bunch of jars of baby food, some formula and bottles, some child silverware and plates and bowls, sippy cups, pacifiers, and a car seat. Dean saw the toy aisle and figured that Cas should have something to play with. Dean saw the best thing for Cas; a small stuffed bee. Dean took it off of the shelf and turned to Cas and said, “Cas, I found something for you.” Cas whipped his head around and asked, “What?”. Dean pulled it from behind his back and said, “Do you like it?”. Cas’ bright blue eyes got wide and asked innocently, “Dat for me?”. Dean nodded and gave it to Cas who brought it to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. Dean smiled at Cas who said, “Tank you Dean.” Dean smiled at his age regressed boyfriend. "You're welcome, Angel," Dean replied. Dean got a few other things and went back to the Bunker. Later that night, it was time for bed and Cas wasn't cooperating. "C'mon Cas, you have to sleep in your crib," Dean told him. Cas was sitting on the floor of their room pouting. He wouldn't sleep in his crib and he wasn't happy. "No...want you!" Cas cried as his eyes filled with tears. Dean couldn't resist his blue eyes even now. "All right.,.you can lay with me" Dean said sighing. Cas jumped up and ran to hug Dean's legs and said, "Tank you Dean". Dean couldn't help but smile as he picked up Cas and said, "You're welcome, Buddy. Let's just go to sleep". Cas cuddled into Dean's side as they laid down on the bed. Cas had his plush bee with him as well. "I wove you Dean" Cas mumbled against Dean's chest. Dean's chest filled with warmth and he replied, "I love you too, Cas". A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep as they were cuddled up against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4The next day, Dean woke up to find Cas trying to reach for one of the many weapons on the wall. Dean panicked and jumped out of bed immediately. “Cas, no!" He yelled and scooped Cas up. Cas cried into his shoulder as Dean rubbed his back. "It's alright Cas. It's okay", Dean soothed. Dean walked down the hall to Sam's room. Sam was laying in his bed with his back against the headboard. He was typing on his computer. "Hey Sammy, I think we need to make the Bunker child proof. Cas almost got ahold of one of my knives," Dean said. Sam agreed and a few hours later, the Bunker was safe for Cas. The three were sitting in the library. Sam was researching through some books and Cas was sleeping in Dean's arms as Dean was sitting in a chair across from Sam. "Have you tried contacting Gabriel again?" Dean asked. "Not for a few hours, but I've tried 7 times already. I'll try again though" Sam replied with a sigh. "Gabriel, we need your help with Cas. There's something wrong and we don't know what to do. Please help us, Cas needs you" Sam prayed. Sam opened his eyes and the sound of fluttering wings filled the room. "I'm so sorry. I was a bit kidnapped but I'm fine now. What's wrong with Cas?" Gabriel said. His clothes had blood on them and he was very disheveled. "Gabe!" Sam jumped up and hugged him. "I was worried about you" Sam mumbled against Gabriel's shoulder. *I'm okay now. What happened to Cas?" Gabriel asked. He looked to Dean, more specifically, the little boy clinging to Dean. Gabriel’s face fell as he said, “Oh no, Cassie. What happened to you?”. Cas looked up at the sound of his older brother, “G-Gabwiel?” Cas asked timidly. Gabriel’s expression softened as he cautiously walked closer to Dean and Cas. “Yeah Cassie, it’s me” Gabriel told his brother. Cas gave a small smile and buried his face back into Dean’s shoulder. Gabriel turned back to Dean and Sam and asked, “What the hell happened to him?”. Dean sighed and said, “He was alone with several witches we had tracked down before we could get to him. We aren’t sure what happened in the few minutes before we got there. Can you help him?” Dean was tense but tried his best to stay calm for Cas’s sake. Gabriel put his hand on Cas’ forehead and closed his eyes as Dean and Sam held their breath. Several seconds later, Gabriel opened his eyes and sighed. “Well, the witch that did this to Cas was not only extremely powerful, but she also put a lock onto the spell. The lock prevents anyone reversing the spell.” Dean bowed his head for a moment and then looked at Cas fiddling with the hoodie strings on Dean’s shirt. “So how long will the spell last? Sam asked. “I’ve run into these spells a couple of times before and they lasted anywhere from 1 week to 6 months” Gabriel responded. Dean’s face paled and his mouth went dry. He didn’t know what to do or say, but he knew he had to get out of there. Dean walked out of the room with Cas still in his arms. Sam began to go after him but Gabriel grabbed his arm. “Sam, we shouldn’t bother him, he needs time with Cas alone,” Gabriel softly told Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer. Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam returned the hug. “I know, but I’m worried about him. He doesn’t cope well when something happens to Cas,” Sam said with a sigh. “I know Babe, but it’s only temporarily and he has us” Gabriel said, tightening his grip around Sam’s waist. “Thanks Gabe. I love you,” Sam said. “I love you too,” Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s shoulder. Dean managed to hold back his tears as he walked to his and Cas’ room. He sat on the bed with Cas on his lap and let the tears run down his cheeks. A year...Cas could be like this for 6 months. I might not have my boyfriend back to normal for 6 months. I miss you so much Cas. He looked at Cas who was snoring softly on his chest. Cas was drooling on his hoodie and Dean began carding his hand through Cas’ soft black hair. Dean decided that he just had to make the most of it until Cas was back to normal again. He would do his best to give Cas the childhood he never had. A few minutes later, Dean felt himself succumbing to sleep. A couple of hours later, Dean woke up to Cas still sleeping on his chest. Dean thought that Cas is the most adorable kid he’s ever seen. Cas began to stir and whimper. Dean began to get worried when Cas opened his eyes. Dean looked to see Cas’ beautiful blue eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip wobble. Before he could do anything, Cas let out a wail. “No Cas. Shh...shh...shh. It’s alright,” Dean said as he scooped up Cas and cradled him to his chest “I’m here with you Cas and I won’t leave you” Dean soothed and rocked him. Cas began to hiccup as he kept sobbing. “Please Cas, are you hungry? Is that what you want?” Dean asked. He grabbed Cas and headed to the kitchen. He got a bowl of berries out of the fridge and put them on the counter. He sat in a chair with Cas on his lap and handed Cas the bowl to eat from. After Cas had finished eaten, Dean cleaned up and took Cas back to their room. Dean laid down on the bed with Cas cradled in his arms. Cas was mumbling incoherently to his bee and after a few minutes, Dean noticed Cas’ eyes begin flutter closed. Cas had fallen asleep and Dean followed shortly after with Cas still in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour and a half later, Dean’s eyes fluttered open and found Cas still sleeping at his side. Cas was curled into Dean and his fists were clenched. His silky black hair was disheveled and his clothes were rumpled. Dean grabbed his phone from the night table to check the time. Dean put his phone back after seeing that the time was 4 pm. He rubbed Cas’ back for a few minutes until Cas began to stir. Cas’ eyes slowly opened and he gave a small yawn as he snuggled further into Dean. “C’mon Buddy, let’s go play for a little bit before dinner. Okay?” Dean softly said. “Okay Dean'' Cas mumbled into Dean again. Two and a half hours later, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel just finished dinner. Cas had made a mess and desperately needed a bath. “Okay, can you guys clean up dinner while I give Cas a bath?” Dean said, standing up and lifting Cas from his high chair. “Yeah, we got it Dean'' Sam said. “Yeah Dean-o. Go get Cas clean. My little bro obviously doesn’t have any table manners'' Gabriel said chuckling. “Neither do you Gabe” Sam retorted with a smirk. Gabriel snorted and glared at Sam and said, “Hey, you better take that back if you want to get lucky tonight” “Whoa! Okay, that’s when Cas and I leave” Dean said putting his free hand up in a surrender signal. Dean turned to leave but not before he looked back and said, “And keep it down you two, I would like Cas to keep his childish innocence!”. Dean walked down the hall with Cas as he heard Sam and Gabriel laughing. Dean made it into his and Cas’ bathroom and sat Cas down in a nest of towels. He turned the faucet on and adjusted it to the right temperature before turning to Cas. Cas was playing with the edge of one of the towels and looked up to Dean when he heard his name. “Alright Cas, let’s get your clothes off so you can get all clean” Dean said as he picked Cas up. Once Dean had gotten Cas undressed and took off his own shirt and jeans so as not to get them all wet. He sat Cas in the water and gave him a few bath toys to play with. “Hey Cas, do you want bubbles in your bath?” Cas’ eyes lit up and he said, “Yes pwease Dean”. Dean grabbed the bottle of bubble bath and said, “Okay Cas, I’m gonna help you pour it in okay?”. Cas nodded and excitedly put his hands on the bottle. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ and helped him pour in the correct amount. “Now move your arms around'' Dean said doing the same. Cas shrieked happily as he saw the bubbles forming. “Bubbas! Wook Dean, bubbas!” Cas giggled. Dean chuckled and said, “Wow Bud. you did a great job! Now you can play with the bubbles and your toys as I get you clean, alright?” Cas nodded and went back to playing as Dean cleaned him. About 15 minutes later, Dean finished cleaning Cas and was ready to take him out. “Okay Cas, let’s get you dressed in cosy pajamas so you’re nice and warm” Cas put his toys down and said “Okay Dean''. Dean grabbed a fluffy towel and set it on the counter. Cas lifted his arms up and Dean picked him up and stood him on the bathroom mat with one arm under Cas’ arm while he got his towel. Dean dried Cas off and wrapped him in the towel. He lifted Cas up and carried him into their room. Dean sat Cas in the middle of their bed and grabbed a pair footie pajamas that he couldn’t resist getting. It was white with a cartoon bee stitched on the front of it. Dean put a pull-up on Cas and the pajamas on him. He then changed into his own pajamas: gray sweatpants and an old AC/DC shirt. He sat down next to Cas and Cas climbed onto Dean’s lap. Dean held onto Cas and asked, “Do you wanna watch a movie before bedtime”. Cas nodded and asked,”Nemo?” “Yeah, we can watch Nemo, Angel,” Dean said. Dean carried Cas towards the Dean-cave and stopped at Sam and Gabriel’s shared room and knocked on the door. Gabriel answered with a smile. “What can I do for ya, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked. “Do you wanna watch Nemo with me and Cas?” Dean asked. “Of course! That’s my favorite movie! But will there be candy or do I need to bring my own?” Gabriel said enthusiastically. “I think you ate all of ours, so you need to poof up some more,” Dean said. “Come on, it’s not like you’ll eat it anyway” Gabriel smirked. Dean sighed and said,”Just meet us in there”. Gabriel shut the door and Dean carried on towards the Dean-cave. Dean sat on one of the couches and tried to pry Cas off of him. “C’mon Cas, don’t you wanna sit on the couch?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head and mumbled,”No...hugs”. Dean chuckled and laid Cas in his lap. He put his arms around Cas and Cas laid his head against Dean’s shoulder. Sam and Gabriel walked in and cuddled up with each other on the other couch. “Aww...you two look adorable together” Sam said smiling. “Thanks, now let’s start the movie before Cas falls asleep” Dean replied. A few minutes later, Cas began to softly whimper. “Do you want your bee?” Dean quietly asked. “Yes pwease” Cas murmured. Dean grabbed the plush toy from the side table and gave it to Cas who brought it up to his face. Dean hugged Cas closer and continued watching the movie. Halfway into the movie, Dean had moved so he was laying on the couch with Cas on his chest. Cas had fallen asleep and Dean’s arms were wrapped around him. Sam and Gabriel had fallen asleep on each other. Sam was resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and Gabriel’s head was on Sam’s. ‘Man, Angels sure like sleeping even though they don’t need to’ Dean thought. He put his hand on Cas’ back and carefully stood up, so Cas wouldn’t wake up. Dean made it to his room without waking Cas up. He laid Cas on the bed and went in the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. A few minutes later, he was heading back to Cas. Dean had just taken off his pants, so he was in his boxers and t-shirt, when Cas began to stir. Dean walked over to Cas and by then Cas was whimpering and crying. Dean picked him up and held him to his chest. “Cas, what’s wrong? It’s okay.” Dean spoke softly. Cas was clinging on to Dean’s shirt and sobbing on his shoulder. “Shh...shh...it’s okay Cas'' Dean soothed and rubbed Cas’ back as he walked around the room. A little while later, Cas had stopped crying and was now sniffling and hiccuping. Dean sat down on the bed again and Cas slightly pulled away from Dean. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked softly. “S-scawy” Cas mumbled, his voice hoarse from crying. “You had a scary dream?” Dean asked, not sure if Cas would want to talk about it. Cas nodded and said, “Y-you dead”. Dean’s heart clenched at what Cas said. “Oh Angel.” Dean said softly. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close. “I’m so sorry Cas” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. Dean and Cas stayed that way for a while before Dean noticed that Cas had fallen back asleep. Dean laid down with Cas in his arms and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, everything was going well. Cas was still little, but he was having the time of his life. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel were always playing with him and keeping him busy. Then, Sam got the call that there was a group of demons in Leadville, Colorado that have been causing trouble. They were the only hunters around and they knew they had to go. As much as Dean loved being with Cas and taking care of him, he had been itching to hunt. Dean and Sam had decided that Gabriel would stay with Cas. Dean and Sam have to leave tomorrow and Dean still hasn’t told Cas. Dean and Cas were on the floor in their bedroom and Cas was playing with his blocks. I guess now is better than waiting until tomorrow. Dean took a deep breath and said,”Cas, I need to tell you something”. Cas looked up with his big blue eyes and Dean’s heart melted. “Umm, Sam and I are leaving tomorrow for a couple of days” Dean said, holding his breath. Cas’ bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes started to fill with tears. “No, no, no. Don’t cry Cas” “Dean pleaded. He scooped Cas up and held him on his lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and Cas was clinging on to Dean’s shirt. “Y-you leaving me?” Cas trembled. Dean’s heart broke at that. “No Cas. I will never leave you” Dean said firmly. Cas’ breathing was uneven and he was hiccuping. Dean rubbed his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. “Sam and I will be back in a couple of days, okay?” Dean said. “Not leaving forever?” Cas asked in a quiet voice. Dean carded his hand through Cas’ soft hair. “No Cas. I’ll be back soon” Dean soothed. “O-okay” Cas mumbled. Cas went back to playing with blocks and Dean felt a weight off of his shoulders. Throughout the day, Cas wouldn’t leave Dean’s side. Everywhere Dean went, Cas followed him. Dean knew that this would be hard on Cas, but he didn’t realize how hard it would be for himself. All night, Cas was pressed up against his side as he slept. The next morning, Cas was just like he was the night before. He was always with Dean. Sam and Dean had to leave at noon. Dean had put everything in Baby and it was time to leave. Cas had been okay that morning, so Dean thought it wouldn’t be too bad. Boy, was he wrong. Cas was sobbing uncontrollably. Dean was holding Cas and trying to calm him down. “Cas, please. You know I’ll be back soon” Dean said, rubbing his back. Cas began to hiccup and Dean knew he had to get Cas to calm down somehow. “Cas, look at me,” Dean said. Cas pulled his head away from the crook of Dean’s neck and looked in Dean’s eyes. “Cas, I’ll call you every night before bed and every morning, okay?” Dean said softly. “O-okay” Cas said, his voice hoarse from crying. “You know I love you Cas, right?” Dean asked. “I know. I love you too,” Cas said. “I’ll miss you so much, but I’ll be back soon,” Dean said. Cas nodded and said,”I miss you too”. They hugged for a few minutes before meeting Sam and Gabriel. Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and Dean handed Cas over to Gabriel. After Dean and Sam left, Cas was tired from crying so much so Gabriel put him down for a nap. Cas slept in Dean’s bed and an hour and a half later, Gabriel went to wake Cas up. Gabriel opened the door and found that Cas had opened up Dean’s dresser and took out all of the clothes. Cas had made a ‘nest’ of Dean’s clothes and was sleeping in the center of it. Cas was cuddling Dean’s favorite AC/DC shirt. Gabriel assumed that Cas was cuddling that particular shirt because it would’ve smelled like him because Dean wore it the previous night. Gabriel knelt down and lightly shook Cas’ shoulder. “Cassie, it’s time to wake up” Gabriel whispered in a sing-songy voice. Cas grumbled and buried his head further in Dean’s shirt. “C’mon little bro, don’t you wanna go play?” Gabriel asked. Cas opened his blue eyes and mumbled, “Yeah”. Gabriel smiled and said,”Let’s go then Cassie” Gabriel said. Cas stood up and took Gabriel’s outstretched hand. For the next few hours, Cas and Gabriel played with toys, colored, baked cookies, and played hide-and-seek. It was time for dinner and Gabriel made grilled chicken and vegetables for him and Cas. After eating dinner and Gabriel gave Cas a bath, it was time for bed and that’s when it all fell apart. “I don’t wanna go to bed!” Cas yelled. “Cassie, you have to sleep,” Gabriel said, trying to reason with him. “I-I can’t,” Cas whimpered. Gabriel frowned. “Wait, why not?” Gabriel asked, confused. Cas sniffed and said,”Scawed. Dean hurt,” Cas began crying again. “Cassie, Dean’s fine. You don’t have to worry about him,” Gabriel reassured Cas. Cas nodded and gave Gabriel a hug. At that same moment, Gabriel’s phone rang. Gabriel answered with a hello. “Hey Dean-o!” Gabriel said. Cas’ eyes shot up and he started grabbing at the phone. Hey Gabriel. I told Cas that I would call before bedtime and in the morning. How’s he doing? “He was doing pretty well until bedtime. Why? What happened? “How about I let Cas talk to you about it? Okay, but Gabriel, if something happens, you let me know immediately. “Don’t worry Dean, I will” Gabriel said firmly, Gabriel gave the phone to Cas who was still grabbing for it. “Dean?” Cas said quickly. Cas...what’s wrong? “Dean, I scawed” Cas said quietly. Why are you scared Angel? Everything’s gonna be okay. “Scawed you get hurt” Cas said with a tremble in his voice. Cas, I’m okay. You can hear me...I’m okay. “Okay. I miss you” Cas said, seemingly relieved. I miss you too, Angel. We’ll be back in a couple of days, alright? “Yes, I wove you” Cas said. I love you too, Angel. Dean and Cas talked until Cas fell asleep listening to Dean’s voice. The next day was a lot better. Dean had talked to Cas in the morning and before Cas fell asleep again. Dean had told Cas that he and Sam were on their way home and would be back early the next morning. Cas had fallen asleep talking to Cas again and that seemed to be the only way for Cas to sleep. Dean and Sam walked in the Bunker doors and met up with Gabriel. Dean gave Sam and Gabrial a minute together while he went to go check on Cas. Dean opened the door to his bedroom and saw Cas cuddling his t-shirt and the nest of his clothes on the ground. Dean’s heart melted and put his duffel bag on his dresser to unpack later. He went back out to talk to Gabriel. Dean met Gabriel and Sam in the library. Sam was telling Gabriel about their hunt. “Hey Gabriel, why is there a bunch of my clothes on the floor?” Dean asked Gabriel. “I think Cas missed you so he wanted to be surrounded by your scent,” Gabriel said. Dean smiled internally at that thought. “So how was he?” Dean asked. “He was great. He missed you a lot though” Gabriel said. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel talked for a while longer before going to bed. Dean got ready for bed and slowly crawled into bed. Thankfully, Cas didn’t wake up and he curled up with Cas. The next morning, Dean woke up and noticed that Cas was still sleeping, so he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Cas woke up while Dean was in the shower and as soon as Dean walked back in the bedroom, Cas jumped off of the bed and ran towards Dean. “Dean!!” yelled Cas. Dean bent down and caught Cas in his arms. “Hey, Angel!, I missed you so much!” Dean said. “I missed you too,” Cas said against Dean’s neck. Dean and Cas held each other for a while, just savoring each other’s company. Dean and Cas spent the day with each other. They went to the park, got ice cream, made pies, and watched movies. After Cas was sleeping and Dean was laying in bed with him, he couldn't help but think of how much he missed Cas being grown up. Sure he liked taking care of Cas, but he missed being able to kiss him and really talk to him. He missed having a romantic relationship with Cas. Dean fell asleep wondering when Cas would be older.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. “Cas, move over Angel, I can’t move,”Dean mumbled. “Sorry Dean,” Cas said with a voice rough from sleep as he moved. Dean’s eyes shot open and he sat up. He cautiously looked over and saw a grown man laying in his bed. “C-Cas” Dean asked. “What Dean?” Cas responded. “Cas!” Dean said happily. Cas sat up and said,”Dean, are you feeling okay?”. Cas had a concerned look on his face. “Cas, you're grown again!” Dean yelled and jumped on Cas and hugged him. Cas let out a startled gasp and returned the hug. “I realize that,” Cas said. “I missed you so much,” Dean mumbled in Cas’ ear. “I missed you too,” Cas said. Dean pulled away from Cas and pressed his lips to Cas’ soft ones. Dean and Cas moved their lips together in sync. After a few minutes, Dean pulled away. Both Cas and Dean were breathless and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much,” Cas said. “I love you too,” Dean said.


End file.
